A Christmas Song Choas
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: The Misfits and The Holograms makes Christmas albums.


"Jem", related characters, related places and related things are copyrighted 1985-3985 by Hasbro, Inc and Sunbrow Studios. All rights reserved. Don't sue me.

"Christmas Songs Chaos"

A "Jem: Update" Fiction by Dr. Thinker

Chapter 1 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

It was a quiet day just after Thanksgiving in November in my fourth year of being Jem. We hadn't heard much from the Misfits since the end of the October. We finished after release our latest album some weeks ago. The Holograms and I were having a private meeting to talk about the Misfits on November 29. Thanksgiving was November 22 that year.

Kimber joked, "I guess like the bad guys on a cartoon series—they talking the holiday off."

Raya asked, "What about The Grinch or Ebenezer Scrooge?"

Kimber remarked, "Raya. Both were turn good by different things. The Grinch was turned good by the Whovile Whos. Ebenezer Scrooge was turned good by the Three Ghost of Christmas."

Aja spoke next, "Stormer wanted to give you something earlier—but you won't allow it. You ready angry at the Misfits's last prank!"

Kimber yelled, "That because they stolen my diary!"

I sighed, "Still missing a page?"

Kimber remarked, "Every page has been recounted for Synergy and I had remade the dairy back to the normal after the events-though with additional page about the events—thought I used Jerrica and Jem in replacement of Synergy in that events. I may look like red-haired that made a doll look smart, but I do have a brain."

Aja slide a Christmas card on the meeting table. It looked homemade to me, mostly like done by Stormer. It's seems to have a picture of Stormer putting on a Christmas tree in her home. Kimber took the card and open it up—and audio card played: "I hope you have a 'J-E-M' of a Christmas. Merry Christmas, Mary 'Stormer' Phillips."

Kimber laughed. "That was cute—in a cheesy way. I was afraid it might have been chaos from all four of the Misfits."

Shana remarked, "The Misfits are human. They must want to behave themselves if they want to get presents from Santa Claus this year."

Kimber remarked, "What about Eric Raymond? We know he's still sore at both Jem and Jerrica for getting Starlight Music away from him."

I remarked, "Eric send the rest of December of the Jem's first year trying to get Jem to assign him as her manager. On December 12, he asked Jem if she believe in Santa Claus, and Jem told Eric that she did. He's been avoiding Jem, when she's appears during December."

Chapter 2 – "Clash"

I replied, "You guys believe in Santa Claus."

Pizzazz said "Don't believe the coal rumors though. I always get presents from him."

Stormer remarked, "You do have a kilt. Heat plus coal equals diamonds."

Pizzazz yelled, "Details. The only person who likes details is my stupid workaholic of a father."

Jetta remarked, "But bloody yelling, bloody crying, and bloody pout puts on Santa's bloody naughty list."

Pizzazz laughed, "May be Jem's more rotten then we think she is."

The Misfits and I have a laugh. Eric entered at the time. He looked a grin the size of old-fashion music record. Eric stated, "Well, we know Jem is scare of making news during the Christmas season. May be she is one of Santa's elves."

Clash remarked, "If Cassette heard you, you would more sorry that Santa after insulting Rudolph!"

Jetta asked, "Didn't Santa asked for Rudolph's bloody help in the song?"

Clash remarked, "I'm going with the famous television special. Cassette loves them more then one I know."

Eric said, "Anyway, I got an idea. This idea makes 'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer' look like a tame."

Jetta said, "A Fighting Holiday sounds like a fine title for Album."

Eric remarked, "Even better I have already gotten the story parts done—I did it myself—every role—thought I had Clash help on the females—Ms. Claus and real villain of the piece. The story is that the other holiday's keepers are upset with Santa Claus's fame and when a villain kidnaps Santa Claus—the other holiday takes over Christmas—and learn the fame has work behind it."

Roxy replied, "I wonder who's the real villain is."

Pizzazz said, "Well, it's not Eric Raymond for sure. He said Clash voiced Ms. Claus and the villain."

Eric said, "Well, huddle around and I give the plot in full details."

Pizzazz replied, "Well, I just have to bits of my annoying father had to show up in me sooner or later."

After a short huddle, Pizzazz remarked, "That was amazing. This is going to scare Jem right out of her pink hair!"

Chapter 3 – Terri Banshee

I was waiting for Ashley Light to return on Dec. 10. Her real last name is so hard to pronounce that it even given adults laughing or coughing fits. Lela sent her to pick up a new Christmas album for us. After all, since November of Jem's first appear—sometimes a company donated a copy of the latest Christmas album that we have enough Christmas songs to keep a radio station in the Christmas mood from the Friday after Thanksgiving to the day after New Year Day."

She arrived, "I give the list we made of Christmas album. The music store owner gave me this. It calls 'Fighting Holiday'. It's a Christmas story written by Eric Raymond."

Lela yelled, "JERRICA! WE HAVE PROBLEMS!"

Jerrica said, "Nice Becky yell there, Lela."

Becky replied, "Hey, I don't sound like that!"

I asked, "Where's Jem?"

The pink-hair mysterious Jem appeared by Jerrica as both set down on the couch, "Right here, Terri. Let's seem what our Misfits manager had it store for us."

Everyone was quiet as we listen to the records. The story was the other holidays plot steam up by Santa Claus's fame. When Santa's Claus is kidnapped by a mysterious villain—the other holiday helped Ms. Claus, the elves and the reindeer to bring Christmas to the children. Learning that Santa's fame isn't all that good for him, we learn that the villain of the piece was JEM, a dying robot. Even the Holograms felt like throwing up cookies—and around Christmas time—that's bad news. They was call out for Jem to make a Christmas album. After Jerrica asked for some quietness, Jem said, "I know we upset—but we plot a Christmas album right now—we could make the Misfits Christmas album look better then ours. If you do it tomorrow, we can have a better plot adventure."

-Chapter 4 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton-

After a day of rest from the "Fighting Album" music, the Holograms and I had a meeting room.

Kimber asked, "I want the Misfits to be annoyance—not the main villain of the Christmas. The Misfits are more of annoyance. Cassette will be doing the voices for them."

Raya remarked, "Since the Misfits used Santa Claus. We have to use it."

Aja asked, "This album for kids or adults?"

I said, "Kids. Synergy told me that Eric had placed ads in every comic book from Marvel Comics and DC Comics about his CDs since the end of September. Since Eric used a dying robot. This means treating both of my identities as separate humans."

Aja asked, "How about a ridiculously human alien for Jem?"

I said, "If that's a friendly space alien type—I think we on the right page for Jem."

Kimber asked, "How about we make Jem a shape-shifter?"

I said, "That's not a bad idea."

Raya asked, "Does anyone have an idea for the songs or the plot of the Christmas album?"

"Nope" was the only word I heard from the rest of the Holograms. After a few moments, Aja said, "Since robots could be considered computers in way, how about asking Synergy to plot the stories and songs for us. She made that Jem hologram when he listen to the album first place—and she had that logical decision to hold talking about until today."

Jerrica said, "Not a bad idea, Aja."

-Chapter 5 – Synergy

I was in the middle of quiet period, when Jerrica entered my hidden room.

Jerrica said, "Thanks for appearing as Jem for me."

I replied, "No problem."

Jerrica said, "We come up with a way to get back at the Misfits. You is the plot album the following the rules: 1) the album for is kids as Eric has been putting ads in comic books since the end of Sept. of his year; 2) Jem should be a space alien shape-shifter, 3) Santa Claus must be in it, and 4) you must make the Misfits an annoyance, but not the major villain of the piece.

Jerrica left the room and I started typing up the story—and once finished—I sent to Aja after a spelling and grammar check-o-ramma.

-Chapter 6 – Clash

It was Dec. 15, I was looking for a new CDs. Pizzazz was getting angry and wanted to see if Jem has give up because of "Fighting Holiday". I find a 'Jem of An Christmas' in the new release. The music store owner remarked, "Funny, it appeared with no ads and its cheaper then a regular Jem album. Jem must have found the Christmas spirit inside of herself"

I rushed to Misfits Music—heading straight for Eric Raymond's office.

Jetta asked, "Where the bloody fire you running to at, Clash?"

I remarked, "Inside me. Jem made a Christmas album!"

Pizzazz remarked, "Monkey see, monkey do."

Eric open up his entertainment center—a very rare sight to see. Eric usually closes it when the Misfits and I come around. Eric stated, "Put in the CD in the DVD, we could see what happy when a star copycats another one."

The CD played an intro with a Star Trek-like setting music, "Greetings humans, my name is Jemergulagizaz, an alien of the planet, Shape. The planet was home to the shape-shifters and I was getting bored of being there all of the time—so I took a spaceship to Earth. On arrival, I was found by Emmett Benton, who set up a home for me at Starlight Drive-In. But on May 29, 1999, Emmett Benton died of a heart attack. On 8:00 PM on June 1, I met Jerrica Benton, who asked me to become a singer for her band, the Holograms. This would give a chance to travel the world—and it allow my use of power for good like that fictional Kryptonian, Superman—but I didn't factor in a group of annoying neo-new waves called 'The Misfits', and their manager, 'Clash', and bossed by their CEO of their company, "Misfit Music', Eric Raymond."

I remarked, "They get us pegged."

Roxy asked, "Square or circle?"

I replied, "Neither. Roles as annoying pain-in-the-necks—from Jem's point of view—which I'm not surprise—she's acts like a goody-two shoes 24 hours and 7 days a week!"

Eric replied, "Let's play."

I said a yanked out a notepad, "Not so far, Eric. I need to yank out my Clash's Plot Notes. Every time, Cassette gives me a Jem story, I have to take a plot notes."

Stormer asked, "Before we play, I need the asked the following, what is the album's title?"

I replied, "The Holograms Save Christmas"

-Clash's Plot Notes-

Story Format: CD

Title: "The Holograms Save Christmas"

Singers: "Jem and the Holograms"

Track #1 – Intro

This is an intro track. It's simple. Jem is nickname for a shape-shifter alien from the planet, Shape. She was found by Emmett Benton on her arrival to Earth—and she joins in Holograms to order to do good deeds. Mentions of "Misfits" and Eric Raymond as annoyances.

Track #2 --

The Misfits are in a happy mood as they just complete a concert for famous people on a cruise boat. The famous people including Harvey Gabor, Pizzazz's father; & Countess Danielle Voisin, a one of the most common Hologram pals. They are eating a rich dinner for the famous people—though they seems to a Santa Claus and his elves hanging around—but to Stormer—the elves are dress in pink outfits from Rudolph TV's special, and Santa's has a close call with a grandma as Stormer see that bread is look more fake then a movie vampire's goatee—and one of the roadies is looks a like Jerrica's boyfriend, Rio. The host mention it's a Christmas party—and the major act of in the disguise of Santa Claus and his elves.

Track #3 – "Santa Almost Got Run Over By Grandma's Car"

This is new-wave song for Christmas. Its deals with Santa's close call with the Grandma's car—the song is so close to the Misfits's style. Its makes Santa's a shape-shifter. If was more like Dr. Elmo's "Grandma Got Run over a Reindeer", the Misfits would be itching to use Raymond's lawyers against Jem.

-S-

Pizzazz said, "Stop dancing up a storm, Stormer!"

I remarked, "Sorry, but Jem and the Hologram does a better neo-new wave then we do!"

Jetta replied, "Still bitter about us chewing you out a few months back!"

I replied, "Nope. I'm usually jolly around Christmas season."

Clash remarked, "She's right. I caught her humming Christmas song in stores during the shopping season before Christmas."

I set down in a chair as Eric hit play button on the DVD's remote.

-- Clash's Plot Notes-

Story Format: CD

Title: "The Holograms Save Christmas"

Singers: "Jem and the Holograms"

Track #4 – Story

Santa Claus and his elves walked to the stage—Stormer notices something wrong with his hair—pink hair instead white hair. The Misfits started to grown-and the Santa Claus shape-shift into the pink-hair Jem. Pizzazz feels like "pouting" and Roxy feeling like 'crying'. The elves reveal themselves to the Holograms—dress in their usual fall white shirts and white pants outfits. Aja reveals Jerrica and Rio had been setting up for them here as the gift boxes hidden the Hologram's instruments from the Misfits's sight. Kimber remarks on Pizzazz and Roxy's feeling—and got a warning for them

Track #5 – "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town"

The rare intro in which the musician reveals that he just got back from a trip in the milk way and the musician called up on Santa to see what he has in store for the holiday is the first words spoken in this version—leading to the one of the famous songs, "Santa Claus is Coming Town"—a nice slow songs and recovering piece from the fast track, Track #3.

-Track #4 – Story

The Captain of the ship arrives with some odd news. The ship had cruise into a mystery patrol—and it's to been a quiet—but they spot a dock not to far away from him. It's doesn't look like anything he set eyes on before—but if he as to hazard a guess—he would say a Santa's secret base—were he can stock on toys and goodies he if gets low during his trip—but that's theory according to his favorite Christmas special, "Twas' the Night Before Christmas"

-Track #5 - "Twas the Night Before Christmas"

Jem goes though the famous poem by herself. It's pretty done to a jazz-like beat. No wonder she can do anything well—may be intro the right.

[A Misfits' Remark: This is mostly like kids. If it was adult CDs—he may have give a real hint to Mr. Rio. – Pizzazz

[Eric's Education: My ads for "Fighting Holidays" started appearing the last comics' issues at the end of September from both Marvel Comics and DC Comics

Track #6 – Story

Jerrica, Jem and the Holograms decided to move on—while the Misfits go off in hopes to following them. The town is Elfville, which exist in a parallel universe underneath the North Pole. Recently reports that a mad scientist has been working trying to ransoming sending things though the portals he make from parts of the Earths. Elfville remark will need help of Santa Claus to get back boat back to Earth, once the mad scientist is take care of.

[Clash's Note: We took a little break for a good lunch of four extra pizzas with the works, five buckets of hot wings, a six contains of coleslaws, a seven boxes of jo-jos, and ten boxes of fried mozzarella sticks.

Track #7 – "Winter Wonderland"

Another classic music song—this is sing by Jem and my cousin, Cassette. This Cassette's most loved "Christmas" song—every time she puts me on hold during Christmas season—I get this song! For the next few, I'm going to get her and Jem's version—which isn't too bad—but I think me and Pizzazz could make a new wave version.

[A Misfits Remark: Don't keep dreaming about join us, Clash—you so bloody tone defeat, you could make Santa cover his ears to safe himself from your bloody murder of Christmas songs. – Jetta.

[Clash's Comeback: I can sing!

[A Misfits Remarked: Have you forgotten that Jem expose you when you bloody murdered Jem's "I Believe in Happy Endings!" – Jetta

Track #8 – Story

The Holograms and the Misfits are stomping north to locate Santa's workshop, so they can get the boat back to regular old Earth. They are being watched by a mad scientist who seems to want to drestory Christmas for some unknown reason. Meanwhile, the Misfits plot to drestory Santa's workshop. Stormer mentions the other Misfits that should call them "The Grinches". Pizzazz remarked, "Not that's the Chinese rock pirates group called 'The Dragons' or the vile Russian spies know as 'The Viruses'!"

Track #9 – "You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch!"

A pop-take on the famous song from the Grinch's TV animated special and the Jim Carry's movie. Not to bad-better then Jim Carry's version—but not match to the original one from the TV's special.

Track #10 – Story

Not finding another island, but they meet up with mailman, who's gives them a boat.

Track #11 – "Set Your Sails" –

One of Jem's sappy-songs—I know she couldn't resist using one of her own songs.

Track #12 - Story

The Mad Scientist reports to her bosses that Santa Claus would be her—and she will bring him for judgment against all that is evil. The mad scientist's aide, Igor, reports that they might a trouble for them—as they see the mailman's boat heading. He then decide to send them a evil Christmas surprise.

Track #13 – "Here Comes Trouble"

This track is another one of Jem's sappy song—but I hate the animated video version, it makes the Misfits look like the bad girls of an old 1980s cartoon—but the song's better then the previous song track—and I don't mind the live-action version.

Track #14 – Story

The evil surprise is a group of goons. They are giving both the Misfits and the Holograms a hard time—but Aja's martial arts and Stormer's "tough bad girl" act-they seem to be making some head ways.

[A Misfit Remark – The next track is going to be "Time is Running Out" by Jem and the Holograms -- Stormer

[Clash's Comeback – "Yeah, I am Frosty the Snowman."

Track #15 – "Time Is Running Out"

This is another one of Jem's song. Even since it's been released by Starlight Music—it has pop up in any kid or family theme movie. Some studios lease it out—other like "Walt Disney Company.", donate cash in Jerrica Benton or Jem's name. "Starbright" got it for free as it was made for that movie.

[A Misfit Remark – Clash—Frosty, you better mark a run to the North Pole. – Roxy

[Clash's Comeback – I know it was coming up, my tongue was in my check when I wrote my comeback for Stormer.

Track #16 – Story

The Holograms and The Misfits finish up their fit with a goon—and have some words with each other. Stormer still playing "tough bad girl" tries to grill a few goons-they mention they worked for "Dr. Boring", a mad scientist that has a plan to kidnap Santa Claus. The goon had their own fight—which knocks them into the water. Jem sighs—as the Misfits had a laugh—and remarked that their goons are better then this "Dr. Boring" one.

Track #17 – "Christmas Changes"

This is a song was sing by Rio, Jerrica's boyfriend who has a crush on Jem. The song forces on the famous "Christmas Carol" as Scrooge how he changed from a rotten people-hating person to his generous self to the people of London some Christmas later—a summary of the famous novel "A Christmas" Carol by Charles Dickens in other words.

[A Misfit Remark – Check to see if she didn't create to Charles Dickens – Jetta

[Eric's Education – According to her line modes—she gives created to  
"Estate of Charles Dickens" for "A Christmas Carol"—and if even she didn't—that's been free to steal for many years.

Track #18 – Story

The Holograms arrive at the North Pole. They were welcome by a red-nose reindeer named Rudolph. He leads them to Santa's workshop. Meanwhile, the Misfits follow from not to far away.

Track #19 – "Rudolph, the Red Nose Reindeer"

Yes. This is Jem's version of that famous song about that reindeer with the red nose. Not bad, she speaks about how Santa uses his reindeer to guide his slide—then she mentions all eight reindeer—but then asked, "Do you know the most famous Reindeer of them all?"-and goes into the usual song about Rudolph.

Track #20 – Story

The Misfits turns into kids in Santa's workshop—and have a blast opening gifts and playing with toys—much to the elves' dismay.

Track #21 – "The Man with All the Toys"

Thought the name is same title as a The Beach Boys hit, this is a "Jem" original. Jem explains that a female elf has found a gold mine underneath Santa's workshop and asked if Santa won't mind using to buy toys that the other elves can't make. Santa agrees and so we get a reason why Santa is the Man with All the Toys during the Christmas season.

[A Misfit Remark – I starting to dig this Christmas album—any chance of getting animated special out of it, Eric, daring. – Pizzazz

[Clash's Comeback – About as much as a change as Rankin Bass's most famous special, "Rudolph, the Red Nose Reindeer" coming to ABC Family—not in our lifetime-and you know Jerrica Benton and her sisters don't like us.

[Eric's Evil Remark: Clash got a point here—and I bet the animated studios are really going to pouring out the cash for make this a animated television show for next Christmas season so fast that I could just get dizzy by looking at it.

Track #22 – Story

Jem explains the two problems to Santa Claus—the portal and the ship at the docs at Elfville, and Dr. Boring and his goons are plotting to kidnap Santa Claus. Santa Claus remarks both are connected and Dr. Boring must be deal with before Santa can help them—Santa clauses uses Jem's given Shape name: Jemergulagizaz, while talking to her. Of course, one of the workshop elves report on the Misfit's rotten deed in the workshop.

[Eric's Education: According to the liner note, the full name is pronounced as the following fake dictionary pronounce key.

**(JEM' **er gul **AGI' ziz)**

[Clash's Comeback: Thank for running my notepad, Eric.

[Eric's Evil Remark: No problem, Clash.

Track #13 – "The Misfits at the North Pole"

This story has the Jem sing what might happen if the Misfits ended by themselves at the North Pole. She got us pegged pretty well—she included me in this song. Santa's the hero of this song—getting ready for his Christmas Eve sleigh ride—when the Misfits show up and does a number on the North Pole—but it gets fix.

Track #14 – Story

Dr. Boring arrive to kidnap Santa Claus as the Holograms as we leave to discover how much damage the Misfits have done to Santa's workshop—and he have a robot ready to do it. Jem shape-shifts in a robot to give it a fight—and defeats it—sending Dr. Boring flying right into Santa's safe—and getting him wrapped up in Santa's list of naughty people.

Track #15 – "You Can't Stop Christmas from Coming"

This is another Jem's song. It's not bad—but it's remind people you can't stop Christmas from coming.

Track #16 – Story

The Holograms discovers the Misfits playing with board game of "Trouble". Santa Claus uses his winter magic to fix the Misfits' mistake and rewrap all the presents—and then he turns calls on his shopping elves to transport the Misfits back to Stormer's house and Dr. Boring to jail. One the elves done those things—he takes off with the Holograms in this sleigh to handle that boat issue.

Track #17 – "Here Comes Santa Claus"

This is another famous "Christmas" song—the Holograms do a good version of it.

Track #18 – Story

Back at Starlight Mansion, Jem reveals that Santa has a small portal machine that could only be found on Shape. Jem reaches into her pocket—and reads a letter revealing Santa is a Shape to the other Holograms—who are surprise to know they are more Shape on Earth then just Jem.

Track #19 – "We Wish You a Merry Christmas"

This another famous Christmas song—and it's pretty good version of it.

Chapter 7 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

It was close to Christmas. We were doing well: the "Hologram Save Christmas" had made a good amount of money for "Starlight Foundation". I heard from the local "Diskcovery" music store manager that Clash brought an album just a few days after we released it. Since it was Christmas, I decide on some days to clock out earlier then usual and send some time as Jem in front of the Starlight Girls.

It was about time for the "Lin-Z" show—as I turn her, she had one of her eyebrows raised up. This is signal that means odd news is coming down the pop. The chatting of the Starlight Girls stop when they saw this.

Lin-Z said, "As you know Christmas season is a time of giving. The only weirdness are usually in Christmas songs or Christmas stories—but recently the events of the Music Wars between the Holograms and the Misfits have become weirder then usual. When, Starlight Foundation found a huge amount of check from Gabor Inc., they confront Harvey Gabor. He reveals it is check, but he didn't write it—but he does give checks to his daughter, Pizzazz, of "The Misfits". Pizzazz admits to writing after liking Jem's Christmas album, 'The Holograms Save Christmas'. I guess is this just a short cease fire until the war heats up sometime in the next year."

Well, put a red suit and red hat and call me Santa Claus. I though those Misfits can't be nice for one day!

--THE END--

Well, this is latest fiction. Took me a long to plot out, my first idea was Holograms playing the Christmas episode of "Gem"—but that might weird out some people.

The next version of my Christmas story was a take of Christmas. Eric had sent the last of Jem's first and almost all of the second trying to hire her for his own reasons. Eric latest scheme is buying a public Christmas event that every star is part of—that have been free—but Eric wants money. He will only drop money—if Jem signs with him—but she always had sign on Starlight Music. The Holograms talk about the three ghosts that effect Ebenezer Scrooge's change from rich crook to friend to all people. Eric remarks that Charles Dickens created E.S. as a way to get cash. Techrat has Eric calls it 'an ultra-insane theory" on Jem: a magic hologram that talk, looks, and feels real. Worried, Eric takes the hologram recognizing deceives—and that night just like E.S., Eric Raymond is visited by four spirits.

The first of the ghosts is his own partner and sister in crime, Christy Raymond. Christy had become half robot as punishment for her crimes of causing trouble on Earth. Christy like Jacob to Scrooge warns Eric that he will be visited by three spirits. Eric uses H.R.D.-but they are no effect.

The second of the ghosts is the Ghost of Christmas Past. Since she looks like Charles Dickens's artist version of G.o.C.Pa., Eric kept H.R.D. off.

The third of ghosts is the Ghost of Christmas Present. Since she looks like Dickens's artist version of G.o.C.Pr., Eric kept H.R.D. off

The fourth of ghost sis Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come—and its looks like Jacqui Benton. Eric uses the H.R.D—but no effect.

It turns out to be a team up of Christy Raymond's ghost, Jacqui Benton's ghost, and Synergy. Eric chews out Techrat and tells Techrat to drestory H.R.D. for not working. Techrat had decided that Jem isn't a hologram—but a real person. Eric also gives Jerrica control of the entire Christmas event. The reason I could do this is that I could figure out how I wanted the past of Eric Raymond to be like.

Finally, I come up with the idea of having the Misfits insult Jem in their Christmas story/song album—and having the Holograms fight fire with fire or in this case, a album with album.

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Dr. Thinker**_


End file.
